the end of life as we know it!
by tistin
Summary: Min första fanfic! Fick en text i huvudet och kunde inte släppa den. Vet inte hur lång den blir. ENJOY -   Natten som var slutet, men även början på någonting nytt och fantastiskt, men också farligt och skrämmande
1. Del 1

Det närmade sig midnatt. Det närmade sig midnatt den där vinternatten för så många år sedan.  
Det var den natten då allt hände. Natten som var slutet, men även början på någonting nytt och fantastiskt,  
men också farligt och skrämmande. Det var natten då vi insåg att ingenting skulle bli som förr.

* * *

Pojken med de gröna ögonen svepte sin mantel omkring sig. Det var den kallaste dagen på flera år och  
han frös så att han skakade. Pojkens namn var Harry och han var 17 år. Han gick tillsammans med sina två bästa vänner, Ron och Hermione,  
på väg till lektionen i örtlära. De halvsprang för att hinna till växthuset i tid och de hade tur,  
professor Sprout var tio minuter försenad eftersom hon fastnat i en djup (och antagligen förtrollad) snöhög.

De visste inte då, att det kommande dygnen skulle handla om deras största fasor,  
de skulle komma att handla om framtiden och om det förflutna. De skulle utsättas för faror  
och svåra prov. Vänskap och lojaliteter skulle testas.

De tre vännerna gick mot slottet, det var dags för middag.  
Klassen hade fått stanna extra länge ute i växthuset eftersom snöstormen hade härjat så vilt.  
Efter en timme hade den lugnat ner sig så pass att det gick att gå utomhus utan att blåsa i motsatt riktning.  
Harry kände att någonting var på gång, någonting stod inte helt rätt till. Han undrade bara vad.  
- Känner inte ni också att det är någonting som är på väg att hända? Frågade han Ron och Hermione.  
- Ja! Svarade Ron. Den största snöstormen på femtio år är vad som händer.  
- Jo, men det var inte det jag menade! Svarade Harry irriterat. Det är något i luften och det är inte bara snöbollar!

Vännerna fortsatte under tystnad tills Hermione helt plötsligt låg i en snödriva, förvånad och  
med en snöboll på bröstkorgen. Ron och Harry såg sig skrattande om för att se vem som hade  
orsakat det och de mötte blicken hos tre Slytherinelever. De tre nämnda eleverna stod och flinade hånfullt och innan  
Harry hann tänka sig för hade han skickat iväg en förhäxning mot deras blonde ledare. Ron hjälpte Hermione att ställa  
sig upp och hon borstade av sig snön under tiden de gick förbi Slytherineleverna vars ledare nu hade ett väldigt hårigt ansikte.

Några timmar senare, när de hade ätit tillsammans med några andra Gryffindorare, så rasade stormen igen.  
De gick ut från stora salen och såg ett nytt anslag på väggen. På anslaget så stod det om Hogwartsexpressen som  
blivit inställd på grund av snöstormen. Alla elever var tvungna att fira sin jul på slottet om inte föräldrarna kunde ordna med en  
flyttnyckel åt de som ville hem efter morgondagens och årets sista lektion.

Harry, Ron och Hermione hade tidigare bestämt att de skulle fira sin sista jul under skoltiden på slottet,  
så de kände sig inte så värst berörda, förutom att de hade trott att slottet skulle vara nästintill tomt hela lovet. De gick vidare  
från entréhallen och stötte på Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle.  
- Jag ser att du har gjort någonting åt ögonbrynen Malfoy! Sa Harry och flinade.  
Själv tyckte jag att du såg bättre ut med allt hår, så att man slapp se ditt fula fejs.  
-Käften Potter! Ropade Malfoy och gick förbi de tre Gryffindorarna med ett farligt leende på läpparna. Som om han dolde någonting.  
-Vad tror ni det där var om? Undrade Ron och tittade på sina vänner.  
-Jag är inte säker på att jag vill veta svarade Hermione, och de två var nu tvungna att  
skynda sig efter Harry som sprang mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum.


	2. Del 2

När Ron och Hermione hann ifatt Harry så stod han med huvudet djupt ner i sin koffert och letade efter någonting.  
- Vad gör du Harry? Undrade Hermione. Och vad tusan sprang du iväg sådär för?  
- Jag.. ska… bara! Harry gav upp ett tjut och drog sig ur kofferten. Han hade skurit sig i handen  
på fickkniven han fått av sin gudfar Sirius. Det blödde ganska mycket och eftersom ingen av de tre kunde bemästra  
magin för att läka sår ordentligt än så lindade Harry in sin hand i en av Dudleys gamla tröjor så att de kunde gå till sjukhusflygeln.  
- Jag letade efter marodörkartan! Sa han, som svar på sina vänners frågande ansiktsuttryck.  
Då kan vi se vart Malfoy är och så kan vi kanske se efter vad de gör för någonting!

Harry öppnade kartan som han, till sin förargelse, hittat i lådan till sängbordet. Under tiden de gick mot  
sjukhusflygeln så letade de tre vännerna ivrigt efter namnen på de tre Slytherinarna. När de väl var framme vid sjukhusflygeln  
så hade de hunnit gå igenom fängelsehålorna och första våningen. Ingen Malfoy, ingen Crabbe och ingen Goyle.  
Harry lät Ron och Hermione ha kvar kartan hos sig, utanför sjukhusavdelningen, så att de kunde fortsätta leta medan madame Pomfrey hjälpte  
honom med handen som nu börjat domna bort, antagligen på grund av blodet som envisades med att blöda igenom tröjan.  
Så djupt trodde inte Harry att såret hade blivit, men tydligen hade det det.

När madame Pomfrey hade fixat Harrys hand, och han hade någorlunda fått tillbaka känseln i den så fick han  
tillåtelse att lämna sjukhusflygeln. Han var upprymd och hoppades att hans två vänner hade hittat Malfoy och hans kumpaner.  
När han mötte upp de andra så såg de på honom med nedslagen blick.  
- Vi hittade dem, sa Ron.  
- Men de är i Slytherins sällskapsrum, fortsatte Hermione. Där inne har vi inte en chans att spana på vad de sysslar med.

De gick under tystnad mot Gryffindortornet för andra gången den kvällen och när de var framme så sa de lösenordet "svartalf"  
och fick komma in i uppehållsrummet som var ovanligt tomt, trodde de i alla fall. När Harry tittade på klockan så var  
den kvart över elva så de bestämde sig för att gå och lägga sig i sovsalarna.

_

* * *

Det var väldigt mörkt ute och väldigt stormigt. Harry undrade varför han hade gått ut i det  
här vädret. Han var ju i sovsalen nyss. Han kände en fruktansvärd vrede och när han kom närmre marken,  
för tydligen så flög han, såg han till sitt ursinne några dödsätare stå där. Han kände hat och var otroligt arg och  
frustrerad för att hans undersåtar misslyckats ännu en gång. Men vänta nu? Undersåtar.  
Harry hade inga undersåtar och speciellt inte dödsätare. Han hatade dem av samma skäl som han hatade Lord Voldemort,  
vars tankar han uppenbarligen såg i sin dröm.  
__- Har ni hittat en säker väg in på slottsområdet än? Sa han högt.  
__- Nej herre, började Lucius Malfoy.  
__- Vi söker för fullt herre! Fortsatte Slingersvans. Vi tänkte på vägen från spökande stugan men gångarna är för smala herre!  
__- Nå väl! Log Voldemort elakt. Ni har tre timmar på er. Har jag inte fått någonting då så blir jag väldigt arg.  
__Och ni vet hur det går när Lord Voldemort är väldigt arg!_

_Den enda som verkade njuta av samtalet var Bellatrix Lestrange. Hon log och följde sedan med sin herre när han gick för att mata sin orm Nagini.  


* * *

_

Harry vaknade med ett ryck, svettig och fullkomligt vettskrämd.  
- RON! Skrek han. VAKNA RON!  
- Vad är det? Ron flög nästan en meter upp i luften när han hörde Harry skrika.  
Ungefär lika högt som de andra pojkarna i sovsalen.  
-Han kommer! Flämtade Harry. Han kommer till skolan i natt!


	3. Del 3

_ett ganska kort kapitel, men det är ändå ett kapitel! Jag vet inte riktigt hur det ska fortsätta, väljer mellan tre olika slut så vi får se vart händelserna tar oss! _

* * *

Alla i sovsalen började skrika varandra i munnen vilket inte gjorde Harry ett dugg lugnare, han  
svettades bara mer och visste att om han inte kom därifrån snabbt så skulle han svimma. För en gångs skull  
så var det Ron som lugnade sig först så han tog tag i Harrys arm och drog upp honom ur sängen och drog ner  
honom i sällskapsrummet. Väl nere så berättade Harry om sin dröm.

- Om tre timmar! Sa han stressat. De kommer in i slottet om tre timmar!

De övriga pojkarna från sovsalen hade kommit ner för att få reda på varför Harry hade skrikit som en dåre.  
Dean sprang fram till trappan som gick upp till tjejernas sovsalar för att ropa på sina kamrater. Parvati var den  
som kom nerrusande först, tätt följt av Hermione och Lavender. Ron förklarade snabbt vad som hänt och när han var klar  
så rusade Harry iväg, tätt följd av sina två bästa vänner och Neville. De andra hade bestämt sig  
för att stanna kvar ifall de yngre eleverna skulle vakna och undra vad som stod på.

Harry sprang det snabbaste han kunde, lungorna värkte och han hade mjölksyra i hela kroppen, men det hindrade honom inte.  
Han sprang hela vägen till rektor McGonagalls kontor. Han vände sig om för att se efter att hans vänner fortfarande var med och  
precis när han vände sig om igen så smällde det. Han satte sig upp förvånat och märkte att det var Malfoy han hade krockat med.

- Se dig för ärrskalle! Tjöt Malfoy med händerna för pannan och sen log han samma farliga leende som tidigare.  
- Vad gör ni ute vid den här tiden förresten? Sa Hermione argt.  
- Det har du inte någonting att göra med smutsskalle! Svarade Malfoy giftigt. Harry fick verkligen kämpa med  
sig själv för att inte förhäxa honom en gång till. Han fick hjälp upp av Neville och Ron, som sedan drog med  
sig honom och Hermione mot McGonagalls kontor.

Harry reflekterade inte så mycket över att Malfoy och hans så kallade vänner sprang runt i skolan mitt i natten,  
han var mer fokuserad på att berätta för rektorn vad som hade hänt.

De kom fram till McGonagalls kontor och bankade på dörren ända tills deras trötta rektor kom och öppnade med en irriterad min.

- Vad vill ni? Undrade hon vresigt. Det är bäst för er att ni har en bra anledning  
annars får ni femtio poäng avdraget från Gryffindor, VAR, och straffkommendering resten av året!  
McGonagall lyssnade och ju mer hon fick höra desto mer gick hennes blick från arg till förfärad.

- Är du säker på det här Potter? Undrade hon.  
- Ja! Svarade Harry stressat. Och nu är det bara två timmar kvar! Ni måste skydda slottet! Skicka hem alla elever!


End file.
